Harry Potter And The Blast From The Past
by suma.snow
Summary: Harry, the punk rocker that no one knows any more is spotted by some people of his past, only drama could follow. Songfic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own or earn money from the Harry Potter characters and story lines. Neither do I own Benny Cassette's 'What your back'

Watch your back…

Harry looked out over the crowd, it was the usual bunch tonight, it never really changed all that much. Their music attracted a certain type of person, not everyone was into the type of music they played. Most nights they played in underground clubs, early in the morning when the cats are in bed and the mice are out to play.

This particular night was no different from any other, Harry woke to the sound of banging on his door just before lunch. With a groan of pain he rolled out of bed and on to his feet, cursing the cruel person who decided to torture him with such a loud noise. Harry opened the door and walked over to the kitchen without looking at or talking to the intruder.

In the kitchen Harry turned on the coffee maker as his uninvited guest pulled out two mugs and set them down on the bench. The person moved to the other side of the kitchen and watched on as Harry stared at the coffee slowly dripping into the jug, silently willing it t brew faster. Harry's friend quietly spoke up, "So, care to tell me what happened last night? I haven't seen you drink that much in ages." Harry's response was to shift his weight from one leg to another, such question did not deserve an answer. How was he supposed to explain that he felt like someone was watching him all night, and yet, he couldn't work out who. His friends would just laugh it off, they did not know his past, bringing this up would prompt questions, but Harry was sure, there was at least one set of eyes last night who followed his every movement, years in a war often helped one to hone such observation skills, if only he knew where the eyes were. With a shrug he picked up a full mug of black coffee and walked into the spacious lounge room.

After the coffee has been consumed and Harry was feeling a little more alive he spoke to the man, "Please don't tell me babysitting me last night affected your plans for slipping into a drug induced comer." Mike rolled his eyes, "I have never been in a comer, let alone a drug induced one. You know I am careful about what I take. You should really loosen up, take an E every now and then. And it's not like you treat your body like a temple, I mean come on man, all those vodka shots last night, what were they? A head ache cure?" Harry shrugged, "At least my choice of poison is legal"

An hour later Harry and Mike walked into Never, an underground bar that they played at, they had a deal their band, 'Hell in Heaven' got to play in whatever time slot they wanted, whenever they wanted, as long as they helped clean up, restock the bar, take inventory and all those other little annoying jobs that need to be done to keep a club running. Alex and Chris, their fellow band mates had yet to turn up so the boys headed over to the bar to start on the easier jobs, after all it was first in first served, whoever was last had to do the bathroom.

An hour later the couple turned up, with a nod of acknowledgement they got to work. The four worked for several hours, slowing knocking over the jobs with several smoke breaks in between. At 5pm they called it a day and slowly made their way upstairs, once on the foot path they went in separate directions, heading home for a few hours nap. They would meet up again later for dinner and a quick run through of the set they would play tonight.

At midnight the four found themselves back at Never, they were sitting around their usual table, joking and mucking around, but Harry didn't seemed to be entertained by the jokes. He had the same feeling as last night, someone was watching him. He discreetly looked around the room, trying to work out who it was, no one caught his eye, with a shrug he stood and walked back stage, the others following.

It wasn't until half way through the set that Harry found the eyes that made him feel so uncomfortable, their standing in the back was four sets of eyes, two who looked on disapprovingly, one in shock and the other watched on in awe. The first three did not fit in at all, no matter what clothes they wore and what drink they had in their hands, their body language gave them away, they were incredibly uncomfortable with their surroundings and were definitely not there for the music. They could only be there for one reason, to cause trouble.

_You gotta be careful_

_You never know who's around_

_Look over your shoulder_

_I'm right behind you_

_I see you watchin_

_Two steps behind me, stalkin_

_Knock me, tryin to stop me from my monopoly_

_Wait, stop and see what I do next_

_If you win then ... you be scared and stressed_

_I've seen your type, all hype_

_and no substance_

_We bang hard like snares in percussion_

_You can't intimidate men like me_

_You bring a knife to a gunfight_

_Winning's unlikely_

_Follow me, go ahead, I'm watching your shadow_

_The snakes in the grass get caught by the rattles_

_Skadattle, slam, you been defeated_

_You're messing with a guerilla_

_Who told you to beat it_

_Bleed it, Beep it, whatever you want_

_Make a million dollars_

_Go ahead and punt_

_You still get no respect_

_It just don't matter_

_Rat-ta-tat-tat and all the punks scatter_

_I'm _

_right_

_behind you_

_So you better (uh)_

_Watch your back _

_(watch your watch your watch your back_

_(watch your watch your watch your back)_

_(watch your watch your watch your back)_

_(watch your back watch your back)_

_(watch your watch your watch your back)_

_(watch your watch your watch your back)_

_(watch your watch your watch your back)_

_(watch your back watch your back)_

_Once in a while_

_Things can get drastic_

_Classic, cases of fools made from plastic_

_Livin in the city_

_Oppression is king_

_Survival of the fittest_

_Is a real thing_

_One second you're breathing_

_The next second you're not_

_One minute you're standing_

_The next minute you're dropped_

_357's or AK-47's_

_All tools that create 187's_

_A learning departure_

_To hell in a heaven_

_No matter if you're rich_

_Or live like a peasant_

_The nicest guy_

_Or The finest girl_

_Or the toughest gangster_

_With an O.G. curl_

_I live in peace_

_But folks still be testing me_

_Your best friend today_

_Tomorrow, your worst enemy_

_You never know who's planning to jack_

_That's why I'm trying to warn you people_

_Watch your back_

_I'm _

_right_

_behind you_

_So you better (uh)_

_Watch your back _

_(watch your watch your watch your back_

_(watch your watch your watch your back)_

_(watch your watch your watch your back)_

_(watch your back watch your back)_

_(watch your watch your watch your back)_

_(watch your watch your watch your back)_

_(watch your watch your watch your back)_

_(watch your back watch your back)_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me?_

_Can you see me?_

_I'm right here .. haha_

_WATCH YOUR BACK!_

_(watch your back)_

_(watch your watch your watch your back_

_(watch your watch your watch your back)_

_(watch your back watch your back)_

_(watch your watch your watch your back)_

_(watch your watch your watch your back)_

_(watch your watch your watch your back)_

_(watch your back watch your back)_

_Jump Back!_

_(watch your back)_

_(watch your watch your watch your back)_

_(watch your watch your watch your back)_

_(watch your back watch your back)_

_(watch your watch your watch your back)_

_(watch your watch your watch your back)_

_(watch your watch your watch your back)_

_Watch Your Back!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own or earn money from the Harry Potter characters and story lines. Neither do I own Fall Out Boys 'I Don't Care'

I don't care…

As soon as the set was finished Harry went back stage, with a quick mutter of "Keep them out" to the security guard that was keeping the inquisitive crowds from invading what little privacy they had.

How did they find him? Were the looking for him or was it just pure luck? No, these particular people wouldn't have just wonder in to Never on a whim, this was deliberate, there was a reason behind all this, there was a motive. If only he knew what is was.

Harry collapsed on the lounge, nodding and grunting occasionally in response to his band mates, what he really wanted to be doing was pacing, but that would draw his friends attention and unwanted question would be asked. On the outside Harry appeared cool, calm and collected, like he was just coming down off the high of performing. Inside, his mind was running at a thousand miles a minute, going through possible ways to escape the club without the ghosts from his past following him.

Just getting up and walking out the door was out of the question, they would just follow him. He couldn't climb out the window, if living through a war had taught them anything there would be eyes on the windows as well. Magic was out of the question, he hadn't used magic in years, it was way to easily traced. Very quickly Harry's escape options were disappearing out the door with all of his confidence in exiting without causing a scene.

"Screw it!" Harry muttered to himself, he quickly stood up, ignoring his band mates questions he stormed out through the club, the crowd instinctually moved aside for him, the look on Harry's face was one that instilled fear into all to had the unlucky opportunity of seeing it. The four people that had disrupted Harry's well planned evening of drinking and gambling moved as if to block him from reaching the door but Harry was not going to stop for anyone, it was bad enough these people had shown up at all but he was not about to ruin a life he had come to like a lot by causing a scene in a public place. Harry knew if he made his way out of Never and on to the street not only would their be less spectators that would know him to see what was about to happen, his chances of escaping the foursome would grow with more escape routes available.

Once on the street Harry quickly spun around in a circle, fight or flight? Fight could draw attention from the people on the street and in the club, it would mean interacting with people he had nothing to do with in the last three years, it meant the possibility of them some how taking him back to the world he wanted nothing to do with. Flight meant they could and would ruin his new life, making it impossible to return to, if he was to leave the possibility that they would come back with more people, stronger people was a very real possibility. Harry came to the conclusion that fight was his best bet, might as well get it over and done with. So with a deep breath he turned around, squared his shoulders, crossed his arms and readied himself for what was about to happen.

Now Harry has been in many fights as well as the war, but no matter how many times it happened, he was always felt daunted when he didn't know what was about to happen. So when the four came up the stairs and virtually ran to Harry, he started a mantra in his head "I don't care, I don't care, I don't care…: for he didn't care about what they were about to say or do, his life was his own and he was going to keep it that way.

Once they were in front of him, three of the intruders let loose, yelling and screaming, "Where have you been?" "What the hell do you think you are doing dressed like that and in a place like this?" "This isn't you Harry, we know your better then this" and as the yelling and belittling continued Harry put up a wall and ignored what they were saying, who cares what they thought, as he was about to break his own rule of no magic and apparate the hell out of there he realised something, the fourth member of their group was being very quiet, he wasn't joining in the Harry-bashing, he was just standing their with a small smirk on his face as he watched Harry ignore the other three.

Harry looked up and made eye contact with the taller man, both of them shared quick grimaces, neither of them enjoying the ruckus the other three were creating. Through using just a few eye gestures and flickers the two were able to communicate enough that they both wanted to be any where else but there. Harry shrugged his shoulders, smiled at the man and turned and walked away, knowing he would follow and hoping the other three would get the message, but that was just wishful thinking. The voices followed him.

Harry span around on he heel to address the three, "Shut up!, Just shut up! You don't know jack about me! Where do you think you get the right to tell me what to do? Hey? You never could and never will be able to tell me what to do. And what the hell are you doing here? Still running "missions" like little kids do in games? Well guess what? I have grown up, I have taken responsibility for myself, I have a life, and thankfully, it doesn't involve you!" And with that Harry made eye contact with the three to ensure they understood his message, it appeared they didn't. They looked offended and started spouting excuses, "But this isn't you Harry.." "This isn't the sort of life you should be living…" "We need you Harry…". He was fed up with it, were did they get off on telling him what he could or couldn't do, he was an adult. "Enough! Ron, bugger off, you never had and never will have the right to tell me what is me and what isn't. Ginny, piss off, you were just a groupie, never a friend, I don't even know why you're here let alone why you think you can tell how live my life. Hermione, why do you need me? You are adults, adults live their lives, take initiative and meet their responsibilities. Why the hell would you need me to do all that? To tell you all the truth, I don't really care why you are here or what you want, you have invaded my privacy and my life and that is not ok. You need to leave, because like I said, I really don't care" He turned his back to threesome before he could respond and looked at the fourth. With a smirk he said "Charlie, nice threads", he then held out his hand to bump fists. With one final smirk at the older man Harry was gone, jogging down the stair back into the club, they jerks weren't going to interrupt his night any more then they already had. There was a bottle of vodka waiting for him downstairs and he couldn't wait to meet its acquaintance.

_Say my name and his in the same breath_

_I dare you to say they taste the same_

_Let the leaves fall off in the summer_

_And let December glow in flames_

_Brace myself and let go_

_Start it over again in Mexico_

_These friends, they don't love you_

_They just love the hotel suites now_

_I don't care what you think_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness in misery_

_Said I don't care what you think_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness in misery_

_Oh take a chance_

_Let your body get a tolerance_

_I'm not a chance, but a heat wave in your pants_

_Pull a breath like another cigarette_

_Palms up, I'm trading 'em (trading 'em)_

_I'm the oracle in my chest_

_Let the guitar scream like a fascist_

_Sweat it out, shut your mouth_

_Free love on the streets_

_But in the alley I ain't that cheap, now_

_I don't care what you think_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness in misery_

_Said I don't care what you think_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness in misery_

_Said-a, I don't care just a-what you think_

_As long as it's about me_

_You said I don't care just what you think_

_As long as it's about me_

_Said-a I don't care (I don't care)_

_Said I don't care (I don't care)_

_Said I don't care,_

_I don't care_

_I don't care (I don't care)_

_I said-a_

_I don't care_

_I don't care_

_I don't care what you think_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness in misery_

_I don't care what you think_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness in misery_


End file.
